Tom Petty Concerts 1970s
Mudcrutch 1970-1975 *Tom Petty (bass & vocals) *Tom Leadon (guitar & vocals) - Left 1972 replaced by Danny Roberts (bass, guitar & vocals) - Left 1975 replaced by Charlie Souza (bass) *Jim Lenehan (vocals) - Left 1972 replaced by Benmont Tench (keyboards) *Randall Marsh (drums) *Mike Campbell (guitar) *Ricky Rucker was a part of the band for a short time February 13, 1971 The Rat, Gainesville, FL May ?, 1972 The Rat, Gainesville, FL August ?, 1972 The Rat, Gainesville, FL Mudcrutch became locally popular and regularly played gigs from central Florida to southern Georgia. In Gainesville, they had a long stint as the house band at Dub's Lounge and organized several well-attended music festivals at "Mudcrutch Farm", a run-down house on a large lot where several band members lived, with the first free concert held there on December 13, 1971. Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers *Tom Petty (guitar & vocals) *Mike Campbell (guitar) *Benmont Tench (keyboards) *Ron Blair (bass) - Left 1981 replaced by Howie Epstein (bass) *Stan Lynch (drums) 1976 November 30, 1976 Columbus, GA (supporting Kiss) December 12, 1976 Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (supporting Al Kooper) December ?, 1976 CBGB's, New York City, NY 1977 February 9-12, 1977 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA February 14-15, 1977 Keystone, Palo Alto, CA February 17-19, 1977 Keystone, Berkeley, CA February 23, 1977 Ivanhoe Theater, Chicago, IL March 5, 1977 Royal Oak Music Theatre, Royal Oak, MI March 7-9, 1977 Bottom Line, New York City, NY March 10, 1977 Agora, Cleveland, OH March 13, 1977 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH March 14, 1977 Flying Machine, Lorain, OH April 23, 1977 The Record Plant, Sausalito, CA April 24, 1977 Winterland, San Francisco, CA April 26-27, 1977 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA Nils Lofgren UK Tour 1977 May 8, 1977 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 9, 1977 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 10, 1977 BBC Television Theatre, London, ENG (UK TV "Old Grey Whistle Test") May 11, 1977 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 12, 1977 Dome, Brighton, ENG (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 14-16, 1977 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 17, 1977 Hippodrome, Bristol, ENG (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 19, 1977 Apollo, Manchester, ENG (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 20, 1977 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 21, 1977 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 22, 1977 Trentham Gardens, Stoke, ENG (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 23, 1977 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 24, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 25, 1977 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 26, 1977 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supporting Nils Lofgren) May 30, 1977 Burgemeester Damen Sportpark, Geleen, NED (Pinkpop 1977) May 31, 1977 Cirque Royal, Brussels, BEL (supporting Nils Lofgren) June 1, 1977 Pavillon de Paris, Paris, FRA (supporting The Kinks & Nils Lofgren) June 2, 1977 Gesellschaftshaus Im Zoo, Frankfurt, GER (supporting Nils Lofgren) June 4, 1977 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED June 6, 1977 Olympen, Lund, SWE June 8, 1977 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (supporting Nils Lofgren) June 12, 1977 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG June 14, 1977 WDR Studio-L, Cologne, GER June 16, 1977 London, ENG (UK TV "Top of the Pops") June 16, 1977 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG June 17, 1977 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL June 18, 1977 Maxwell Hall, Aylesbury, ENG June 19, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG June 20, 1977 Club Lafayette, Wolverhampton, ENG June 24, 1977 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG June 25, 1977 Hull University, Kingston upon Hull, ENG August 4, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (supporting Ramones, with The Heartbreakers & Mink Deville) August 5, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (supporting Ramones, with The Heartbreakers & Mink Deville) August 10-11, 1977 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA August 12-13, 1977 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA September 10, 1977 Winterland, San Francisco, CA September 11, 1977 Warnors Theatre, Fresno, CA September 12, 1977 The Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA September 14-15, 1977 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Be Bop Deluxe) September 16, 1977 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ October 27, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA October 28, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR October 29, 1977 Capitol Theatre, Yakima, WA November 7, 1977 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA November 11, 1977 Capitol Records Studio, Los Angeles, CA November 14, 1977 Agora, Cleveland, OH November 15, 1977 Agora, Painesville, OH November 19-20, 1977 Bottom Line, New York City, NY November 23, 1977 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 26, 1977 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA November 27, 1977 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY December 2, 1977 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL 1978 June 24, 1978 Knebworth, England Knebworth Festival June 27, 1978 London, England The Marquee July 13, 1978 Cleveland, OH Music Hall July 16, 1978 Boston, MA Paradise Theater July 18, 1978 Philadelphia, PA Tower Theater December 31, 1978 Santa Monica, CA Civic Auditorium 1979 March 24, 1979 Oxford, England Oxford, University July 23, 1979 Salinas, CA July 24, 1979 Santa Cruz, CA Civic Auditorium July 25, 1979 Sacramento, CA September 23rd, 1979 No Nukes Concert November 17, 1979 Cape Cod Coliseum December 31, 1979 Oakland, CA Oakland Coliseum